Highschool of Love
by Red BloodRiver
Summary: Ciel terpaksa bersekolah di Drayton Manor Imperial Academy, London. tetapi belum sampai 3 hari, seseorang mengiriminya surat yang berisi "aku mengincarmu, Ciel Phantomhive!". bagaimanakah nasib ciel? Warning inside, RnR please..
1. Part 1: Finally we meet again

N/A: ini pertama kali saya membuat fic bergenre romance.. Saya memang sadar kalau saya tidak ahli dalam membuat genre itu.. tapi saya putuskan untuk mencobanya.. OK.. enjoy..

Title: High School of Love

By: Ayumi Tsukihime

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-sensei

Rate: biar aman saya kasih T..

**Warning: **

**OOC, gaje, lebay, abal, dan sejenisnya**

**Typo(s)**

**Yaoi**

**Judul ga sesuai mungkin..**

**No flame allowed**

**Don't like don't read**

OK, daripada berlama-lama lebih baik langsung mulai saja

**High School of Love**

Part 1: finally we meet again

Seorang pemuda mungil berusia sekitar 15 tahun berdiri dengan gagah di depan salah satu gedung megah tempat menuntut ilmu di London. Matanya memandang lurus kearah sang gedung. Angin semilir membuat rambut kelabunya melambai dengan indah. Ditambah lagi dengan blazer biru tua, kemeja putih, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam menambah kesempurnaan penampilannya. nama pemuda mungil itu tak lain adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Dia menarik nafas, lalu mendesah sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung yang diketahui namanya **Drayton Manor Imperial Academy, **sebuah akademi yang memang berisi remaja-remaja yang ekonominya melebihi yang lain.

Flashback~

"_Ciel, kau disana, sayang?" sebuah suara yang lembut menggema di salah _satu_ ruangan mansion Phantomhive_

"_iya. Ada apa, bu?"_

"_ibu punya kabar baik, besok kau akan sekolah di London" jawab wanita itu sambil senyum-senyum._

_Kata-kata tersebut menusuk telinga Ciel, membuat iris sapphire anak itu sedikit mengecil tanda terkejut_

"_kabar bagus bagaimana, bu? Bukannya aku sudah mempunyai tutor yang mengajarku? Lagipula aku tidak terlalu pintar untuk bersosialisasi dengan mereka-mereka"_

"_oh ayolah, nak.. Tidakkah ini terdengar seperti kabar bagus untukmu? Tutormu tadi baru saja menghubungi ibu bahwa dia akan pindah ke Amsterdam untuk megurus keluarganya. Dan lagipula justru karena kau tidak pintar bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di luar keturunan bangsawan, ini jadi kesempatanmu untuk belajar bersosialisasi dengan mereka dan mendapat banyak teman, kan?" kini senyuman wanita itu semakin mengembang disertai dengan matanya yang terpejam ramah._

"_haaah.. yasudah, aku menurut saja.." kata Ciel sedikit menggerutu dengan bibir mengerucut. Mendengar jawaban anak sematawayangnya, wanita cantik bernama Rachel itu mengusap rambut Ciel pelan._

End of flashback

Ciel melangkah di lorong sekolah disertai lirikan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Mungkin karena mukanya yang imut-imut itu sehingga membuat beberapa dari gadis-gadis itu berteriak pelan.

Akhirnya setelah mondar-mandir di lorong itu, dia berhenti di depan ruang kelas yang sudah ditetapkan bahwa itu adalah kelasnya. Dengan tangan seperti tertindih beton, dia menekan gagang pintu itu agar dia bisa masuk kedalamnya.

"_nah.. sekarang aku sudah didalam.. kelas?_" gumamnya dalam hati.

Semua mata di kelas itu menatap tajam kearah Ciel. Ciel yang merasa risih dilihat seperti itu balas menatap mata mereka satu persatu, dan tentu saja reaksi anak-anak perempuan seperti saat tadi di lorong, ada yang bisik-bisik sambil senyum gemas kearah Ciel, ada yang bisik-bisik sambil berteriak pelan. Ah maaf, ralat, bukan hanya anak perempuan tapi anak laki-laki juga. Oh my..

Diantara mata-mata yang dipandangi Ciel itu, dia menemukan sepasang mata yang sangat dikenalnya. Sepasang mata berwarna biru langit, ah, dan rambut pirang itu juga jadi ciri khasnya. Pasti kalian sudah tahu bahwa anak yang tersebut adalah bangsawan dari keluarga Trancy, Alois Trancy.

Ciel menatap Alois dengan pandangan _"kenapa kau ada disini?"._

Alois hanya membalas tatapan Ciel dengan nyengir.

Tak berlama-lama lagi Ciel menarik sebuah bangku yang masih kosong, dan bangku itu kebetulan berada di belakang Alois.

"Hai Ciel, tak kusangka kau bersekolah disini juga" semprot Alois yang senyum-senyum seraya menengok ke Ciel yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Alois.."

"hahaha.. kau baru tahu ya? Aku sudah bersekolah di Lodon sejak SMP.."

Ciel hanya memutar bola mata mendengar jawaban Alois.

Setelah sukses mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku tersebut, Ciel langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang berikutnya ke Alois. Hei hei, kau pikir ini introgasi?

"iya, aku memang baru tahu.. kenapa kau nggak mencari tutor saja?"

"haduh Ciel, kalau aku memanggil tutor, nanti aku akan jadi asosial sepertimu" jawab Alois sambil geleng-geleng.

Sebuah pertigaan muncul di pelipis Ciel

"aku tahu, kau tidak perlu menyebutkannya berkali-kali, Alois.."

Alois hanya tertawa mendengar reaksi Ciel.

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi, membuat siswa yang tadi berhamburan segera kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu yang mendecit terbuka, sudah pasti guru yang melakukannya. Benar saja, terlihatlah seorang pria tinggi dengan jidat lebar, jas hitam, dan kacamata yang menutupi mata kuning keemasannya.

"perkenalkan, saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Nama saya Claude Faustus" sambutnya sebelum suara tepuk tangan menggema di kelas itu.

"wah sepetinya tipe guru yang kaku.." komen Alois abai sambil memonyongkan bibirnya..

"haaah" Ciel hanya mendesah mendengar komen tidak sopan dari si kepala pirang itu.

**-skip time-**

Setelah berlama-lama mendengarkan celotehan para guru yang mengajar, akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berdering juga.

Ciel mengolet di tempatnya untuk melepaskan kejenuhannya.

"hei Ciel, kau sudah tahu kamarmu dimana?"

"menurut yang tertulis di kertas ini, kamar nomer 247" kata Ciel sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas folio dengan bermacam-macam tulisan diatasnya.

"wah! Kebetulan kamar kita dekat! Aku dikamar nomer 244" Alois menunjukkan mata yang berbinar pada Ciel, membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya.

"bagaimana jika jam 6 sore nanti aku main ke kamarmu?" lanjut pemuda kepala pirang tersebut.

"memang kau mau ngapain?" tanya Ciel sinis

"aku kan sudah bilang main.. ehm.. Bagaimana kalau catur?" tanya Alois cengar-cengir tidak jelas

"ya ya boleh saja" jawab Ciel tidak bersemangat sambil menggendong tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas

"asiiiik" teriak Alois sambil menyusul Ciel.

Ciel berjalan di lorong bersama Alois yang mengajaknya bicara macam-macam, kan kamar mereka dekat, jadi melewati lorong yang sama, kan?

Pemuda beriris sapphire itu terus saja melangkah, sesekali menjawab beberapa dari segunung pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Alois.

Tapi tanpa dia sadari, sepasang iris Ruby mengawasinya dari jauh. Memang Ciel sedikit merasa risih, tapi mengingat jalan itu sepi, dia berpikir bahwa itu hanya perasaannya, akhirnya dia terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berani menoleh kebelakang.

"ada apa, Ciel?" tanya Alois yang merasakan ada kegelisahan di wajah Ciel.

"ah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

Sang pemilik orb Ruby itu semakin menampakkan wujudnya jauh dibelakang Ciel dan Alois. Wajahnya memang tak tampak dengan jelas. Yang nampak hanya sepasang iris yang bersinar kemerahan dan seringaian yang khas. Pria itu menggumam dengan pelan "akhirnya kita bertemu kembali, Ciel Phantomhive.."

xxxXxxx

jam 6 sore

BRAAAK

Suara pintu kamar Ciel yang terjeblak dengan kasar memekikkan telinga

"hai, Ciel! Aku datang sesuai janjii" Teriak Alois seraya memeluk Ciel

"ukh.. hehaskan ahu!" Ciel yang sulit bernapas karena tenggorokannya dipeluk, ah maaf, lebih tepatnya dicekik Alois tidak bisa berkata dengan jelas

"eh? Kau bilang apa?"

Ciel melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Alois, lalu memperlebar jarak mereka.

"tadi aku bilang "le-pas-kan a-ku!"" kata Ciel sambil menahan alisnya yang berkedut.

"ahaha maaf maaf" seru Alois sambil mengibaskan tangan

Lalu Alois mengambil sebuah papan catur dari tas yang dibawanya, kemudian menaruhnya di buffet dekat tv.

"kau siap, Ciel?" Alois menyeringai, karena tentu saja Ciel adalah lawan main catur yang suangat tangguh.

"kapanpun kau siap, Alois" Ciel balas menyeringai

Pertarungan catur yang sengit diantara mereka dimulai, sulit memprediksi pemenangnya, keduanya sama-sama lihai. Saat itu permainan catur mereka memang terasa seperti perang antar kerajaan sungguhan.

Setelah berperang catur sampai sekitar 2 jam, (lama? Jelas saja, kan mereka sama-sama tangguh) sudah ditentukan Ciellah yang menang. Menang tipis.

"hah sial, aku kalah lagi dari Ciel! Otakmu terbuat dari apa sih? Kok bisa merencanakan trik seperti itu"

"haha.. Aku lebih senang bila merumpamakan catur ini seperti kehidupan kita Alois, maka kita harus pandai-pandai merencanakan langkah selanjutnya.

Alois tertawa puas mendengar jawaban Ciel "hahaha kau benar sekali, Ciel"

"oh iya, Ciel, ngomong-ngomong nanti kau nanti mau ikut klub apa?"

Ciel mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu menurunkannya lagi "entahlah.. klub majalah, mungkin?"

"ah! Atau klub renang putra saja, biar sama denganku"

"boleh juga" jawab Ciel singkat.

-keesokan harinya-

Akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan dirinya di klub renang putra, seperti Alois. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran. Tetapi sayang, saat dia membuka lokernya, dia tidak mendapati buku pelajaran, melainkan segunung surat-surat dari para fans(?) yang jatuh menimpanya saking penuhnya.

"adududuh" Ciel mencoba meloloskan diri dari gundukan amplop-amplop yang menimpanya tersebut. Lalu dia melihat sebuah amplop melayang kearahnya dari arah loker, amplop yang jatuh terakhir. untung saja dia menangkap amplop itu sebelum amplop itu berhasil menimpanya seperti amplop-amplop yang lain, walaupun Cuma 1 lembar.

Dia menatap tajam kearah amplop itu. Amplopnya memang unik, tidak berwarna pink, kuning, atau warna-warna mencolok seperti amplop yang lain, melainkan berwarna hitam.

Penasaran dengan isinya, dia membuka amplop tersebut, menarik secarik kertas didalamnya, lalu dibaca..

Disana tertulis demikian

_**Aku mengincarmu, Ciel Phantomhive!**_

Tidak ada kata-kata lain lagi, tidak disebutkan siapa pemiliknya, hanya ada 4 patah kata tersebut.

Orb sapphire Ciel membola ketika membacanya

"_teroris kah?"_ gumam Ciel dalam hati. tapi rasanya tulisan itu familiar bagi Ciel, hanya saja dia tidak ingat.

Sementara mata Ciel masih tertuju pada 4 kata tersebut, dari kejauhan tampak sepasang orb Ruby itu lagi.

"hihihi" sang pemilik iris ruby tersebut menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Ciel, lalu kembali menghilang.

"duh. Ini dari siapa sih?" seru Ciel emosi, lalu segera melempar surat tersebut beserta amplopnya ke tempat sampah.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi, membuatnya terburu-buru membereskan bukunya dan melesat ke kelas.

Tadinya Ciel tidak mau ambil pusing soal surat itu, tapi..

Suara langkah sepatu yang semakin lama semakin keras terdengar. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria yang sama jangkungnya dengan Claude sampai tepat di depan kelas, dengan wajah rupawannya, dia menyebarkan senyum ke seluruh penjuru kelas, membuat para wanita klepek-klepek.

"salam kenal, nama saya Sebastian Michaelis, mulai saat ini saya akan menjadi guru biologi kalian, menggantikan yang pindah kerja ke Berlin. Mohon kerja samanya" kata pria itu dengan sedikit membungkuk, senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Ciel terbelalak melihat sosok tegap di depan kelas tersebut, seolah ingin mengatakan "se—sebastian?"

**To be continue~**

N/A: waaaa alurnya jadi guaje giniiii, ending part nggantung pula, hiks *pundung*

Yang pasti terimakasih sudah membaca, dan update chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan secepatnya. Mind to review?


	2. Part 2: I meet him again and again

N/A: chap 2 has been updated! Terimakasih atas review, koreksi, dan kritiknya, itu sangatlah bermanfaat bagi saya ^^ maaf juga kalau masih ada kesalahan ketik di chapter ini.

Title: High School of Love

By: Red BloodRiver (Ayumi Tsukihime)

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-sensei

Rate: biar aman saya kasih T..

**Warning: **

**OOC, gaje, lebay, abal, dan sejenisnya**

**Typo(s)**

**Yaoi**

**Judul ga sesuai mungkin..**

**No flame allowed**

**Don't like don't read**

OK, daripada berlama-lama lebih baik langsung mulai saja

**High School of Love**

Part 2: I meet him again and again!

Ciel terbelalak melihat sosok tegap di depan kelas tersebut, seolah ingin mengatakan "Se—Sebastian?"

Ciel membuang mukanya keluar jendela di saat yang bertepatan dengan terlintasnya sebuah memori di otaknya.

"_Oh iya.. dia kan penyuka warna hitam.. jangan-jangan dia yang.."_

Ciel menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya

"_Ah tapi itu tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin dia mau melakukan tindakan iseng macam itu.."_

Dan terus seperti itu, seperti terjadi perdebatan kecil di belahan otak Ciel.

Sebastian yang melihat tingkah Ciel itu tersenyum. Bukti bahwa dia mengetahui apa yang Ciel pikirkan.

Sebastian mendekati Ciel, bermaksud untuk "menyadarkan" anak tersebut. Yang ternyata menarik perhatian seisi kelas, tentunya tidak termasuk mereka berdua..

Dengan 1 ketukan spidol di atas meja Ciel, Si rambut kelabu itu langsung tersadar dan menatap kearah Sebastian.

Hening sesaat. Sepasang kristal rubi milik Sebastian bertatapan dengan kristal safir Ciel.

Lalu..

_PLUK!_

Tangan pria raven tersebut menjamah kepala Ciel.

"Giliranmu untuk memperkenalkan diri, nak.. Siapa.. namamu?"

"Kenapa tanya lagi? Kupikir kau sudah mengetahui namaku"

Sebastian hanya menurunkan sebelah alisnya, pura-pura tidak ingat apa-apa, Tetapi tatapan heran dari seisi kelas menyadarkan Ciel atas pernyataannya barusan

"Uh—uhm.. m—maksudku.. kurasa kau sudah menerima daftar nama, k—kenapa menanyakannya?" ya ya, Ciel bermaksud untuk mengubah tatapan _"apa maksudnya?"_ dari teman-temannya. Tapi seperti yang kita kira sebelumnya, dia** gagal total**.

"Fufu.. anak muda, yang tertera disini hanyalah nama, jadi bagaimana saya bisa mengetahui pemilik nama-nama ini tanpa mendengar pengenalan dari kalian?" jawab Sebastian setengah bercanda..

"Ugh.." Keluh ciel. Tapi akhirnya pemuda mungil itu mengalah dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi sebelum menyebutkan "Ciel Phantomhive".

...

_Kriiiiiiing_

Suara bel yang terdengar nyaring membuat semua pengisi ruang-ruang kelas yang sedang melakukan kegiatan belajar-mengajar itu berhenti sejenak, dan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing secara beriringan untuk beristiraha, menghilangkan rasa jenuh mereka selama pelajaran. Tak terkecuali dengan kelas Ciel. Para remaja di kelas Sebastian kita ini berhamburan keluar kelas, minus Ciel, dan Alois yang masih berdiri di tempat

"Ciel, ke kafetaria sama-sama yuk.." ajak Alois pada pria berambut biru keabu-abuan yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela.

Tapi sayangnya itu tidak membuat ciel bergeming sedikitpun. Pemuda kelabu itu tetap berada di tempat semula.

"Ciel?"

Beruntung panggilan kedua berhasil menyadarkan pria yang tengah terduduk

"Hah? A—apa?"

Alois menghela nafas.

"Kau dari tadi melamunkan apa sih, Ciel?" Pria yang lebih tinggi itu menghampiri Ciel yang masih terduduk dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Uh- uhm.. sudahlah.. oh ya, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Mau ke kafetaria bareng tidak?" Alois mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Ah maaf Alois.. tidak hari ini ya.. kau ajak Lizzy saja"

"Lalu kau?"

"Sepertinya aku perlu kesunyian untuk mengistirahatkan diriku"

"Uh..oke.." Alois hanya menjawab seaadanya karena tidak paham dengan maksud Ciel.

...

Ciel melangkah menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang akan dipakainya setelah jam istirahat nanti. Tapi sialnya, lagi-lagi surat beramplop hitam itu bertengger manis di atas tumpukan buku di loker Ciel.

"Bleh! Benda sial ini lagi.."

Tetapi walau berkata begitu dia tetap membuka amplop itu untuk membaca isinya. Ternyata rasa penasaran telah mengalahkan rasa kesalnya. Benar-benar Ciel kita ini..

Hanya tertulis sebaris kalimat di kertas itu

"_**Aku sekarang sudah semakin dekat denganmu"**_

Ciel mendelik membaca kalimat itu.

"J..jangan-jangan memang Sebastian yang—" tetapi firasatnya dia tepis jauh-jauh.

Dia sudah melirik ke arah tong sampah terdekat tempat dia membuang benda yang sama kemarin, tapi dia urungkan niatnya, dan memutuskan untuk memasukkan surat itu ke saku celana. Apa jadinya kalau sampah disekolah itu dipenuh-penuhi dengan amplop hitam aneh itu.. huh..

Setelah menaruh buku yang dia ambil dari loker di mejanya, Ciel berjalan ke arah taman belakang sekolah, tak selang waktu yang lama, sampailah Ciel di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat itu memang menyejukkan, cocok sekali untuk menghilangkan jenuh, dengan banyak rumput, pepohonan, dan tanaman yang menghiasinya. Yah walaupun sebagian besar siswa Drayton Manor lebih suka ke kafetaria atau bermain di halaman depan sih.. jadi tempat itu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang siswa yang sedang bermesraan maupun mengagumi keindahan alam.

Ciel duduk di bangku dekat pohon mungil yang terpangkas rapi

Lalu memandangi langit nan luas.

Tapi karena terlalu sibuk melamun, tanpa pemuda itu sadari, seorang pria sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ya. Pemuda raven yang menjelma(?) menjadi guru di pelajaran pertama sampai ketiga tadi. Sebastian Michaelis.

"Hei.." panggil Sebastian pada Ciel

"Kau melamun lagi?" lanjutnya..

Ciel langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria jangkung disebelahnya.

"Kau.. sejak kapan kau disini?" selidik Ciel pada pria itu

"Fuh.. Ciel, dari tadi kau melamun terus sehingga tidak menyadari kalau saya sedari tadi berjalan menghampirimu.

Ciel hanya ber "Oh" saja mendengar jawaban gurunya itu.

Suasana kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin dan dedaunan yang bergemeresak.

"Kau ada masalah?" Sebastian dahulu lah yang angkat bicara

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Ciel bertanya balik

"Dari tadi kau melamun terus.."

"Oh.. mungkin terlalu banyak hal yang aku pikirkan" Ciel tidak mau menyatakan kenyataan yang mengganggunya. Apa lagi kalau bukan surat itu? Tentunya dia takut karena diincar seseorang.

"Kau tahu, Ciel? Kita memang sudah dekat sedari dulu. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa ceritalah pada saya.." Sebastian memandang Ciel dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hei.. ternyata kau masih ingat padaku eh, Sebastian? Lalu kenapa tadi kau seperti tidak mengenalku?" Ciel melirik Sebastian dengan senyum emosinya..

"Ahaha.. kan' tadi saya hanya bersikap sewajarnya" jawab Sebastian jelas sambil mencubit pipi porselen Ciel.

Ciel hanya mengalihkan wajah sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya tampak lebih manis dimata sang raven.

Tapi sayangnya suasana ini diinterupsi oleh bel masuk yang berdering liar.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas.." Ciel berdiri dari bangku itu dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Sebastian hanya memperhatikan Ciel yang semakin menjauh dari bangku tadi. Tapi kedua iris rubinya menangkap sehelai kertas putih yang sedikit tampak keluar dari saku celana Ciel. Lalu pria itu tersenyum.

-skip time, bel pertanda jam pelajaran berakhir-

Alois dan Ciel keluar dari kelas mereka dengan tampang lelah.

"Fuaaah~ benar-benar melelahkan.."

Ciel hanya mengangguk kecil tanda dia setuju pada Alois.

"Eh Ciel, ngomong-ngomong ini hari Rabu kan? Ekstra kita dimulai hari ini lho.."

"Hn.. klub renang ya.." jawab Ciel dingin, yang sebenarnya dari awal dia memang sudah tak tertarik mengikuti klub apapun, setidaknya sebelum kegiatan ekstranya dimulai.

Sampai di kolam renang, Ciel dan Alois menuju ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju mereka, tentunya dengan baju renang.

Setelah itu mereka menuju ke kolam. Alois menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam terlebih dahulu..

"Cieeeel~ kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ? Airnya enak lhoh.." teriak Alois sambil berenang kesana-kemari pada pemuda mungil nan imut yang masih bertengger di pinggir kolam renang yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Nanti saja deh.. kalau ekstranya sudah dimulai.." jawab Ciel pada pemuda yang sudah basah si hadapannya.

"Oh yaaa?" Alois memandangi Ciel sambil tersenyum licik, lalu angkat kaki dari kolam.

"A—apa yang kau laku—waaaa!" kata-kata Ciel terpotong dikarenakan dia sudah terlebih dahulu terjatuh dengan kasar ke dalam kolam akibat dorongan dari Alois..

"Phuah!" Ciel mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam air biru yang jernih.

"Sialan kau, Alois!" maki Ciel pada Alois yang malah tertawa di hadapannya.

Tapi segeralah sosok guru dari ruang ganti muncul. Tentu saja guru untuk club ini.

Ciel membelalakkan matanya melihat sosok yang familiar tersebut

Dialah Sebastian Michaelis..

Ciel kaget? Tentu. sangat. Tetapi entah kenapa pemuda satu ini tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sebastian.

Bagaimana tidak? Sebastian yang bercelana renang dan tanpa atasan itu menunjukkan badan atletisnya yang mungkin membuat para cewek nosebleed jika mereka ada di sana sekarang juga.

Makin lama ditatap, Ciel jadi blushing sendiri menatap Sebastian.. tapi sesaat juga ada kenyataan yang terlintas di otak Ciel

"_Tidak di kelas, tidak di club, kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya, ya?"_

Gumamnya dalam hati.

**To be continue~**

N/A: yap! Chap 2 akhirnya di update... walaupun lama sih.. maaf karena terlalu lama.. ya yang pasti tunggulah chapter 3 XD

Mind to review?


	3. Part 3: The Black Envelope

N/A: chap 3 has been updated! Terimakasih atas review, dan lain2 dari para readers sekalian.. dan maaf jika updatenya luamaaaaaa banget. Yah.. saya memang lebih suka membaca cerita orang lain daripada menulis cerita sendiri, hehe.. *dihajar rame2*. Oke, sepertinya ini saja yang ingin saya sampaikan.

The 3rd chapter. Enjoy ^^

Title: High School of Love

By: Red BloodRiver

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-sensei

Rate: biar aman saya kasih T..

**Warning:**

**Gaje**

**OOC (maybe)**

**Lebay, stress, abal, dan teman2nya yang lain**

**NO FLAME ALLOWED**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**High School of Love**

Part 3: The Black Envelope

Makin lama ditatap, Ciel jadi blushing sendiri menatap Sebastian.. tapi sesaat juga ada kenyataan yang terlintas di otak Ciel

"_Tidak di kelas, tidak di club, kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya, ya?"_

Gumamnya dalam hati.

Mata crimson milik Sebastian mengamati seisi tempat itu, lalu berhenti pada suatu titik. Titik dimana sang anak bermata deep blue dan berambut biru keabuan itu juga menatapnya.

Ciel yang mendapat tatapan balik dari Sebastian merasa agak terkejut sehingga menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Sekarang mata sapphire yang tadinya menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan kosong menjadi mata lebar yang menunjukkan ¾ bagian iris indahnya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena..

"Ciel?" panggil sang empunya mata light blue.

Merasa namanya disebut, Ciel sontak langsung menengok ke arah Alois.

"Ada apa, Alois?"

"Bukannya dia guru biologi kita yang baru? Kenapa bisa disini ya..?" terdengar nada penasaran pada saat dia mengatakan hal barusan.

"Huh?" respon Ciel

"Ah! Jangan bilang kalau dia akan jadi.. guru renang kita juga"

Pernyataan Alois barusan membuat Ciel hampir terjungkal ke belakang entah kenapa.

"Tapi memang dia cocok jadi guru renang sih.." lanjut Alois sambil memperhatikan Sebastian dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Ciel jawdrop mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Alois barusan. Hal konyol apa yang dipikirkan bocah saiko berambut pirang itu sih? Huh..

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel yang bertengger tak jauh dari situ pun berdering kencang. Biasanya ini merupakan tanda bahwa semua kegiatan club pada saat itu haruslah dimulai.

Seluruh siswa laki-laki yang tadinya berhamburan di seluruh kolam renang segera menata barisan satu dengan lainnya, menunjukkan bahwa mereka merupakan siswa yang sangat tertib.

Dengan ini barisan sudah siap. Sebastian sudah berdiri di depan mereka semua dengan senyum khasnya.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih karena kalian telah memilih club ini. Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis, yang akan menjadi pembingbing kalian. Mohon bantuannya" senyum Sebastian melebar.

Semuanya masih terdiam, menunjukkan keseriusan mereka.

"Baik, selama saya membingbing kalian nanti, bersikap santai saja, sepertinya tidak enak bila terlalu kaku. Dan jangan sungkan menanyakan apapun yang belum kalian pahami pada saya." Lanjut Sebastian dengan senyuman yang sama.

Sementara Ciel hanya bertampang datar mendengar celotehan Sebastian barusan. Alois.. hanya senyum-senyum saja seperti biasanya.

"Saya rasa cukup perkenalan saya. Mari kita mulai kegiatan club ini."

Semuanya memandang satu sama lain dengan wajah tak sabar, inilah yang mereka nanti-nantikan. Saat dimana mereka bisa bermain air sepuasnya.

"Pertama, latihan mengontrol nafas." Pria berambut jet black itu mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang biasa disebut stopwatch yang dari tadi ia kalungkan di lehernya.

"Begini, kalian memasukkan kepala kalian kedalam air, tentunya sambil menahan nafas, lalu saya akan menghitung seberapa lama kalian bisa menahan nafas kalian."

Satu-persatu siswa merendamkan kepalanya masing-masing kedalam kolam.

Tak lama kemudian, semua siswa telah selesai menguji nafas mereka masing-masing. Rata-ratanya adalah 2 menit.

Tak disangka pula yang berhasil menahan nafas paling lama adalah Ciel Phantomhive dengan waktu mencapai 3 menit lebih. Bukankah ini sesuatu yang hebat untuk remaja seukuran dia? Tapi bagi Ciel itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Bagus sekali.." puji Sebastian sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Lalu berlanjutlah ke latihan-latihan sebelumnya. Ternyata Sebastian memang pintar mengajar. Waktu yang berlalu dengan cepat lah yang menjadi saksinya.

"Baiklah, sekian pelajaran untuk hari ini, sekarang kalian boleh pulang.." kata Sebastian yang masih merendamkan setengah dari tubuhnya di kolam renang.

"Baik, terima kasih" Jawab seluruh siswa serempak, setelah itu mereka melesat keruang ganti, terkecuali 1 orang. Ya, 1 orang. Dan dia tak lain adalah Ciel yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari Sebastian.

Sebastian reflek menengok ke arah Ciel

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya pria raven tersebut.

Namun Ciel tidak menjawab, dia masih menatap Sebastian. Namun tak lama kemudian Ciel angkat bicara.

"Hei, ngomong2.. Kau menjadi pembimbing di club ini karena tahu kalau aku ikut club ini atau hanya kebetulan saja?"

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan. Tentu saja ini permintaan dari kepala sekolah.."

Namun Ciel bukanlah orang bodoh. Sudah terlihat jelas ada hawa kebohongan yang terlintas di dalam kata-kata Sebastian. Tapi pemuda beriris indah ini hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sebastian. Karena dia tahu pasti dia akan kalah jika adu mulut dengan pria tegap satu ini.

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang sekarang." Jawab Ciel sambil menaiki tangga perak kolam renang itu dengan tergesa-gesa, dia tidak betah bersama dengan pria ini lebih lama.

Sebastian yang menyadari adanya sesuatu di gerak-gerik Ciel pun segera berteriak

"Hei, hati-hati! Itu licin—"

Baru saja Sebastian menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kaki porselen Ciel tergelincir di tangga yang amat licin itu. Tidak tega melihat Ciel yang akan terjatuh dengan bebasnya ke air, Sebastian dengan secepat kilat langsung menangkap tubuh Ciel dari belakang.

"A—aduh.." rintih Ciel

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ciel terkejut ketika menyadari sekarang dia ada di pelukan Sebastian. Punggung mungilnya yang tak tertutup dapat merasakan tekstur kulit mauput lipatan-lipatan otot di dada maupun perut Sebastian.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Ciel salah tingkah.

Jika mau tahu bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang, Ciel mendongak ke atas untuk melihat Sebastian yang menopangnya dari belakang, sedangkan Sebastian menunduk untuk dapat melihat wajah Ciel, dengan punggung Ciel dan perut Sebastian menempel.

Sehingga tetesan air jernih dari rambut Sebastian membasahi wajah porselen Ciel yang memang sudah basah karena kejadian tadi.

Merasa tak nyaman, Ciel langsung melepaskan diri dari Sebastian.

"Terima kasih" katanya singkat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka tadi dari balik tembok, yang tak lain adalah Alois yang merasa ada yang kurang(yaitu Ciel). Mata Alois terlihat sayu sambil terus menatap ke depan dengan tanpa ekspresi, setelah itu ia beranjak pergi.

xxXxx

Pukul 6 sore. Kini Ciel tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan, entah apa.

Dan untunglah bel tanda makan malam segera berdering. Mungkin makan dapat menjernihkan pikirannya. Ciel bergegas turun dari kasur empuknya lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan di academy itu. Saat itu juga dia bertemu dengan Alois yang kamarnya tidak jauh.

"Hey, Ciel.. mau keruang makan sama-sama?" tawar si kepala pirang sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya, boleh.."

Mendengar itu Alois langsung menggandeng tangan Ciel dan berlari.

"Bagus! Ayo cepat, kalau tidak cepat nanti makanannya keburu habis" kata Alois dengan semangat sambil berlari plus menarik tangan Ciel.

"Hoi, jangan lari-lari!" Respon Ciel yang emosi tangannya ditarik seperti itu.

Sesampainya di ruang makan yang berkelas tersebut, kedua pemuda itu memperlambat langkah mereka, karena mereka tahu akan peraturan "Tidak boleh berlari-lari di ruang makan" yang terpampang jelas di dinding.

"Aku penasaran apa menu hari ini.." Alois berjalan sambil memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat-lihat hidangan yang sudah tertata apik di meja yang panjang itu.

"Sepertinya cukup menggugah selera.." komentar Ciel yang juga berjalan sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau mau makan apa Ciel?"

"Entahlah, apapun boleh asalkan bisa mengusir rasa laparku."

Alois tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Mereka segera mengambil makanan yang mereka inginkan, lalu mengambil tempat duduk. Agak susah lewat karena tempat itu memang sangatlah ramai. Tanda bahwa siswa Drayton Manor sangatlah banyak.

Kebetulan tempat mereka duduk saat ini agak jauh dari keramaian, sehingga mereka bisa menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan tenang.

"Ciel, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" sela Alois ditengah-tengah santap malam mereka.

"Hn?"

"Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan ?"

Pertanyaan Alois sukses membuat Ciel tersedak makanannya sendiri. Melihat itu Alois segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Ciel lalu menyodorkan segelas air padanya.

Setelah meminumnya dan merasa lebih baik, Ciel sekarang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Alois.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Alois?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa hubungan kalian dekat sekali. Apa kalian pernah kenal sebelumnya?"

Mendengar itu Ciel tertawa. Tertawa yang ia buat-buat.

"Hahaha.. itu mana mungkin, Alois.." jawab Ciel yang masih tertawa.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya.." kali ini Ciel tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan dari Alois.

Melihat reaksi Ciel, Alois terdiam sesaat. Akhirnya si kepala pirang itu mengantarkan Ciel ke topik pembicaraan yang lain.

xxXxx

1 jam telah berlalu. Kini sang bangsawan muda Phantomhive kembali berbaring di kasurnya. Tapi keheningan yang ia dapatkan tidak lama itu pun kembali terganggu karena ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan malas Ciel beranjak dari kasurnya dan membukakan pintu. Dia terkejut karena yang ia lihat adalah teman sekelasnya (author bingung menentukan nama), mereka memang jarang bicara, tapi kali ini mau apa dia?

"Ini ada titipan untukmu.." Kata anak itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

Betapa terkejutnya Ciel melihat amplop itu. Amplop hitam yang selama ini menghantuinya. Ciel cepat-cepat mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu menutup pintunya. Pemuda yang heran akan tingkah Ciel itu mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi dari situ.

Sementara di kamar Ciel..

"Amplop ini lagi.. Ada apa sih dengan orang iseng ini?" Bentak Ciel yang sudah melebihi batas emosi. Dia membuka amplop itu lalu menarik secarik kertas yang ada didalamnya.

_Makin dekat.._

Ciel melongo melihat 2 kata barusan, lalu memijat keningnya

"Benar-benar gila.. apa orang ini menghamburkan uangnya untuk membeli amplop ini hanya untuk menggangguku?" Emosi Ciel makin meningkat. Tapi tak lama kemudian ada suara ketukan pintu lagi. Ciel segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membukakan pintu. Amplop tadi ia sampirkan begitu saja di kasurnya.

Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu barusan adalah teman sekelasnya lagi.

"Maaf mengganggu, ada titipan untukmu..." anak itu pun menyerahkan sebuah amplop hitam yang sama persis.

Mata Ciel terbelalak seketika.

"Te—terimakasih" Jawab Ciel seraya menutup pintunya.

Dia segera membuka amplop itu lagi, kali ini dengan lebih kasar sehingga terbentuk beberapa lipatan di amplop itu.

Dan yang mengejutkannya adalah ternyata isinya sama dengan yang tadi. Lalu terdengar suara ketukan pintu lagi. Ciel yang kaget sontak melempar amplop yang baru saja ia pegang ke tempat tidurnya, lalu membuka pintu dengan emosi. Sehingga membuat sang tamu ketakutan. Ternyata sekarang adalah murid perempuan berambut coklat kuncir dua dari kelas Ciel.

"M—m—maaf, s—saya hanya ingin menyampaikan ini.." katanya sambil menyerahkan amplop hitam yang SAMA.

Kali ini Ciel tidak mau repot-repot berterimakasih, langsung saja ia menutup pintunya.

Hal ini terus-menerus terjadi selama 3 jam lebih. Sudah puluhan atau mungkin ratusan siswa plus guru yang mengunjunginya hanya untuk menyerahkan amplop itu. Ya. Amplop hitam sial itu.

Ciel hampir gila melihat tumpukan amplop hitam yang sama di ranjangnya. Untungnya akal sehatnya tidak hilang. Ia memutuskan untuk membuang amplop-amplop itu.

Sekarang yang pemuda beriris sapphire itu pikirkan hanyalah

"_Siapa pengirim amplop itu?"_

**To be continue~**

N/A: yak. Inilah chapter 3 ^^ maaf jika ceritanya terlalu kaku, tidak menarik maupun kurang panjang *sujud* sekali lagi saya berterima kasih pada semua yang telah mereview, walaupun ada yang tidak sempat saya review, tapi semua saya baca kok..

Oke sekian.. Mohon maaf atas semua kekurangannya ^^

Wait for the next chapter!


End file.
